


you can find me in a crowded room

by osaraba



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaraba/pseuds/osaraba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could tell he wasn’t going to let this one go -- like the puppy he used to be, he’d worry this one to the bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can find me in a crowded room

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this NSFW pic prompt](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lbzivdh0VJ1qbnw46o1_500.jpg) for the Sex Is Not The Enemy ficathon.

"Still picking your teeth with freshmen?" Brendan asked with that subtle sneer he seemed to wear all the time nowadays; the one that he couldn't hide even behind the dark hair constantly in his face.

"Well, you were a freshman once." Kara kept her face coy and playful -- relying, as always, on her acting skills -- even though she wanted to shudder from the vivid flash of memory that surfaced.

 _Brendan shoved into her from behind, somewhat unsteadily, and she quivered for a moment, dropping her head, closing her eyes, shutting everything out but the feeling of sweat breaking out on the skin of her back and under her breasts and in the bend of her knees. Her palms pressed deep into the bedsheets. He had pressed deep inside her and she could feel his bare thighs touching the backs of hers, shaking. "Don’t come," she said, in a cold voice. She heard him make a little keening sound; they'd done this before and he already knew the consequences for letting go before she told him he could. She felt his thighs clench; knew he was reigning himself in. He was only a freshman; oh, how it pleased her that she could make him do this, pleased her to have all that precocious maturity and willpower wrapped around her little finger._

She reached out to tug at his long curls, but he slapped her hand away and his eyes glared at her as he answered, "Way-once, sister." He had rarely been tractable, even when she’d had influence over him.

 _She raised her head and leaned on one hand, using the other to sweep her hair around to fall over one shoulder, and looked up. "Come kiss me," she said softly, with warmth in her voice and a smile on her face. This one was a little shy and needed more direction than most. Well, if Amy really wanted to succeed in the drama club, she'd have to learn to come out of her shell a little. Kara watched as Amy moved closer on the bed and tilted her face toward Kara's, opening her mouth and licking the seam of her lips with her tongue._

 _Kara opened up obligingly and ran her tongue along Amy's, caressing and then flicking hard little strokes that made Amy's breath stutter into short little pants. She let the kiss go on for a few moments, getting messy with saliva and teeth, sucking on her tongue and then nipping down on Amy's full lips, listening to her groan in response._

"You and Em; tight for a bit. Who's she eating with now?" Brendan asked.

"Eating with?" she asked. As if she didn't know. As if she didn't have tabs on everyone who was someone, and then even others who had enough ambition to try to be a someone. Little eager puppies who didn't know their places; who thought they could have treats without earning them. Like Em.

 _Kara could hear Brendan's breathing deepen as he watched the kiss, and thought it was much too even. She wiggled her hips a bit to let him know he hadn't slipped her mind and smiled widely as he groaned and grabbed at her hips with his hands. She could see Amy's eyes darken and ran one long red fingernail across her lips as she shared a secret smile with her. It said, "Do you see? The power you could have?"_

 _Of course, it was all lies. Kara wouldn't let anyone else in her circle have the same kind of power that Kara knew how to wield._

"Eating with. Lunch. Who?" Brendan pressed.

"You’re a cutie," Kara said. He got up to go. Annoyed, probably. He was always so adorable when he was worked up, chasing his tail.

 _And all she said aloud was, "That's not where I wanted your lips." Kara's smile widened even more, her eyes crinkling at the corners at Amy's momentary shock. This time, she didn't help, didn't guide. She let the girl figure out how to position herself. Watched, as she awkwardly lay back and slid underneath Kara's body, not stopping until her head was buried under the junction of two bodies Kara knew she hadn't seen any less than fully clothed until only a short time ago._

 _And then she was directing her own play, with her own little players; blocking the scene: sliding Brendan's tense hand over her hips, onto Amy's breast as Amy flicked her tongue and made Kara shudder. She could feel his other hand splay over the small of her back and she clenched her inner muscles down on him, to chastise him, to reward him, pleased by his whimpered response. For a second, she thought about what it might be like to be Amy, exploring things previously unknown in her naive little world-- or Brendan, jumping through hoops (sometimes pleasurable, sometimes otherwise) to claim his reward-- but no, really, it was never as good as being Kara._

She could tell he wasn’t going to let this one go -- like the puppy he used to be, he’d worry this one to the bone. She waived off his silly questions again. He wouldn't be getting any information from her. Not for free, anyway.

"Brendan," she called him back, waited until he turned around and looked at her before she continued, "if you're ever looking to get back into things..." She paused, and thought of all the things they'd done before and how much she'd enjoyed directing his focus, "...I could use you."

She narrowed her eyes, considering, remembering, as he turned and walked out of the auditorium. She smirked. He'd be back.


End file.
